A Completely Different Gohan
by Donald117
Summary: A normal person from our world gets sucked into DBZ universe and fuses bodies with Gohan creaing A Completely Different Gohan
1. A Fusing of Minds

A Completely New Gohan

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

Warning: due to the fact that I am fusing an OC with Gohan, Gohan will be very OOC considering he is part OC. Also there will be no Saiyaman and definitely no Buu, but there will be a Gold Fighter. Also since the"Earth" on DBZ is not ours I'm going to make it take place in the present in America since I live in America and therefore have more knowledge of our customs than Japan's customs. Also Gohan has his own room with an Xbox 360 and tv with access to Xbox Live

Chapter 1: Fusing of Minds

After a normal day of doing nothing I went to sleep, Next thing I know I've just walked into a strange classroom and the teacher was introducing me as the new student. The problem was he said my name was Son Gohan, which it isn't. But before I could correct him there was a searing pain in my head that felt like my brain was being squished against my skull.

Which as it turns out is what was happening you see I fused bodies with Gohan unfortunately a body can have only one brain his currently had both of ours, so they were fused into one. All his memories became mine and all memories I had of the show I was now in vanished. I kept my personality thankfully so Gohan's must have gone all I had of him was his body and memories and of course his smarts, however memories of my life were gone and I didn't care. However I still had my knowledge and interests. For example I still remember the episodes of deadliest warrior I've watched and what I've read about infamous serial killers, all of which exist in this world the only thing added are the saiyans arrival and the androids and cell.

After our minds fused I awoke on the floor of the classroom turns out I passed out during the fusion process although I was only out for a couple minutes. The teacher asked if I was alright and I said I was fine then there was a flash and the teacher was introducing me again.

"This is our newest student Son Gohan, he got a perfect score on his entrance exams, now Mr. Son please take the empty seat next to Erasa." Mr. Wallace, the homeroom teacher, said. Erasa upon hearing I was sitting next to her, called out to me "I'm over here cutie" So I walked up to my seat and sat down. "Hi I'm Erasa Rubber and these are my friends Sharpner Pencil and Videl Satan"

"Nice to meet you" I replied.

"It might interest you to know that Videl is the daughter of oursavior Hercule Satan" Erasa said.

"So what?" I replied

"So what?" Sharpner asks incredulously "Her father saved the planet show her some respect"

"Why should I, she didn't save the planet her father did and she's not her father, a persons family does not affect who that person is so I will not treat her differently just because of who her father is" I told them

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here it's very rude you know" Videl said

"Sorry, you're right that was rude of us" I apologized

"Yeah sorry about that babe" Sharpner said pitting his arm around her, next thing he knew he was on the floor Videl of course flipped him to the ground

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are not together?" Videl said in a very annoyed way

"Is this a common occurrence?" I asked after seeing Erasa look at me confused I then clarified by asking "Does this happen a lot?"

"All the time in fact" she replied

That's it for the first chapter tell me what you think and be honest this is only the introduction oh and for those wondering there was no gold fighter yet gohan did not stop a crime that morning


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch

A Completely Different Gohan

Chapter 2 lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

The way the school worked was more like a middle school than a high school where there were different homerooms that shared the same classes except for one which was the elective. The day starts with a short homeroom which is when I showed up. My schedule looked like this:

Homeroom

1 English

2 Drama

3 Gym

4 Russian

5 Lunch

6 Calculus

7 History

8 Physics

9 Serial Killer Studies (my elective all 5 of us had that class together)

Since it was the first day all classes where spent talking about what the class was going to entail and going over the contract. So we were no able to talk in classes so the only time we could talk that day was during lunch. We were allowed to eat outside during lunch if the weather permitted it. We were also allowed to listen to music as long as we didn't bother anyone else (I was able to keep my iPod and it's portable speaker when I got sucked into this universe)

Due to seven years of peace Korin has a ton of senzu beans, literally, which isn't surprising considering according to trunks what he had when the androids arrived lasted them over a decade. So due to my help in saving the planet I'mallowed as many as I need so naturally I put one in with my lunch to avoidsticking out that way I can eat a human sized lunch and still be full.

When I got to lunch I walked outside and sat under on of the bigger trees outside, after all thats happened I wanted some time to think, which is why I immediately left when the previous class ended hoping that Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner took the subtle hint and leave me alone, but I had a feeling I might have been too subtle.

Since listening to music helps me relax I took out my itouch and speaker and hit shuffle and kept skipping until I found a song I wanted to listen to (which turned out to be The Seeker by The Who) and began to eat my lunch wondering what the hell happened when my suspicions about the subtlety of my actions were confirmed as the three of them walked over to sit with me. Not wanting to be rude I decided I could try to figure this out later instead of telling them to leave.

"Mind if we sit with you Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"No go ahead" I replied. It seemed like Erasa dragged her friends with her. Sharpner looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here and Videl just looked indifferent.

"So, how do you like OSH so far?" Erasa asked.

"It's ok I guess, it's kind of too early to tell though." I responded

"How did you like your other schools?" Erasa asked

"I've been home schooled up until today so I've never been to a different school." I replied

"What made you decide to suddenly come here?" Videl asked

"My mom wanted me to make friends my own age" I replied

"Are you serious? You don't have any friends your age? that's horrible" Erasa said.

"No I don't and it's not that bad" I replied

"How old are your friends Gohan?" Videl asks

"Most of them are my parents age, I've known them for over ten years since they were friends with my father. I also have a seven years old little brother and his best friend, who is 8, is like another little brother to me" I replied

"I feel so bad for you, it has to be hard not having friends your age" Erasa said sympathetically

"Like I said before it's no big deal" I said

"I'm not really surprised you have no friends after all you are a nerd" Sharpner said.

"At least I'm not an arrogant condescending brain dead prick like you" I replied the whole time my face was showing no emotion at all, except for my eyes of course. It was obvious I surprised them they did not expect me to say something like that.

"Is that so in that case why don't we fight so I can put you in your place" Sharpner said

"Impressive, you seem to have avoided the benefits of evolution and are still like a caveman. Being incapable of besting a primate in an argument you immediately resort to violence, bravo" I said smirking

"What did you just say to me?" Sharpner asked looking genuinely confused which made me smirk more.

"Didn't understand me?" I said sighing "Fine, I'll speak slower, you stupid like caveman. Not smart enough argue with monkeys, so instead use fists to make up for no brain. Understand me now?" I said stressing each word making it sound as condescending as possible. At this point Videl chuckled and Erasa was laughing. Sharpner was unsurprisingly fuming.

"So I'm guessing you're chickening out then huh not surprised that a nerd like you would be scared" Sharpner said smirking

"I never said I wouldn't fight I said that it would be meaningless and uncivilized, especially since it could be resolved by talking it out." I said.

"So you don't believe fighting has any meaning?" Sharpner asked

"Not what I meant, THIS fight would be meaningless there are many situations where fighting is not only necessary but is the only available option." I replied

"He's right Sharpner this fight would be pointless he responded to your insult in kind just get over it" Videl said

"Fine truce?" He asked offering his hand albeit somwehat reluctantly.

"Truce" I agreed, I stood up so I could shake his hand.

"Hey guys look Lime is finally here" Erasa said pointing at someone. When I looked to see who she was pointing at I thought they looked familiar and thenI remembered what Erasa called her.

"Hey Lime remember me, Gohan?" I asked.

"Gohan? I thought it was you but I wasn't sure it's been a long time"she replied.

"Yeah it has" then I remembered last time I saw her I was in my super saiyan state which means she probably also knows I was at the cell games. "Lime can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" she replied. We then walked up to the roof so no one could see or hear us.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I was hoping you could avoid mentioning that my hair was gold and my eyes teal last time I saw you,because I'd rather no one knew for obvious reasons" I said.

"Of course, it's the least I could do for the one who beat cell, and don't worry I won't tell them about that either" She said. "But we need to think of something to tell Videl when she asks"

"Can't we just say it's none of her business?" I asked.

"No she'll keep asking until we tell her something, why don't we just tell them that you wanted to ask me out?" she responded.

"Okay, and what was your answer?" I asked.

"You'll tell them my answer after I tell them you asked me out, but if you say yes then that means we are going out for real" she said.

"Okay, in that case I'll tell then you said yes" I replied. We started to return but right then the bell rang so we had to go to our next class.

Second chapters done please review this time I want to know what you think, be honest with your reviews I can take some constructive criticism.


End file.
